Beautiful Blue Lips
by TotalDramaObsessiveFanGirl9
Summary: After All-Stars, Gwen finds out that a certain someone has a crush on her... Does Gwen like them back? Based on a dream I had.


**This is a (random and pointless) one-shot/drabble based on a dream I had. I can only remember a bit of the dream so I'm developing it more. I hope you like it! (I don't even know what to think of it and have no idea where it came from!) Thoughts are in italics.**

**A/N: By the way, I have not given up on any of my multi-chapter stories! I have another idea for my next Duncney Songfic so look for that, as well as a SYOC fic from me! :) Also, Happy New Year, my faithful readers!**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Total Drama, some of All-Stars wouldn't have happened. No offense, but I think Scourtney was rushed, completely random, and just not right! That being said, it still isn't my most hated couple. Mike would've also had an epic showdown between him and Mal and NOT lost all of his personalities, just locked Mal away.**

**Beautiful Blue Lips**

Gwen and Courtney were packing up at Playa del Losers after All-Stars had ended. The balloons that the rest of the All-Stars were trapped in had floated back to the Playa and interns had popped them there. Now, they were ready to go home. Both girls had to admit, they were going to miss Total Drama. They had each spent nearly 4 years with the show, and the now ex-contestants felt like family. A big, messed up, family. Although, they were happy to return to their actual families. After they were finished packing, they hugged. They knew it would probably be the last time they saw each other.

"I'm gonna miss this place." Gwen said wistfully.

"I know, right? It's kinda grown on me." Courtney agreed. "We should keep in touch. Here's my number." She said, handing Gwen her cell number.

"Thanks." She said as she took the slip of paper from Courtney. They embraced again.

Courtney whispered in her ear. "Jo has a crush on you."

"What?" Gwen asked, confused.

"Just thought you should know." She replied with a sincere smile as she exited the room and left.

"What?" Gwen asked again. She then went to see if Jo was still there and hadn't left yet. True or not, she needed to know if it was true. She came to the room Jo had stayed in. Thankfully, she was still packing up. "Jo?" she asked.

"Oh, hey Goth-ball. What do you want? In case you haven't noticed, I'm a little busy." Jo replied irritably.

**Jo's POV**

"Well, I was talking with Courtney…" _Oh no. I never should've told Courtney I liked Gwen! She probably told her! Stupid! There's just something about her…_

"And…" I replied impatiently.

"Um… Do you have a crush on me?" she blurted out. _Why?_

"Pfft, of course not! Why would I like a girl?" I denied, even though I knew it was true. "Who told you that?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Courtney, but—"

"You believed _Chart_ney? About something like that? You're more gullible than I took you for, Gwen." I said smoothly.

"B-but she sounded so honest and happy when she told me! Why would she lie again?" Gwen asked me, slightly saddened. _Wow, she is pretty gullible. _God, I hated seeing her sad. I much preferred her indifference to this. Maybe it was her attitude I liked, not to mention her great body…

"Maybe she heard from someone else. You never know." I said to attempt to cheer her up.

"Maybe. I can call and ask her!" Gwen said, brightening up. _She got her number? _"Hey, Court? Quick question. When you said Jo liked me, who did you hear it from? Really? Oh. Well, thanks! See ya!" That didn't sound good for me.

"So, who'd she hear it from?" I asked, a bit nervous for once. She started smirking. _She sure is hot when she smirks…_

"You." _Crap._

"T-then sh-she's lying, obviously." I said, not nearly as believable as I had hoped.

"Jo, give it up. I know." She said comfortingly. "It's okay."

"Fine! Whatever! So…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you… like me?" I cringed, waiting for the answer.

"I-I don't know." She answered. _Relax Jo, she could have said "no." _

"Well, how do you find out if you do?" I asked, not daring to get my hopes up. _Stop staring at her lips! Her beautiful, blue lips…_

"Um… I guess we kiss?" she guessed.

"Okay." I answered. We leaned in, and our lips touched. For me, it was awesome. I couldn't tell what Gwen was thinking. As we pulled apart, I was smiling slightly. "So… do you know?" I asked.

"I'm still not sure. Maybe—" _She's smiling! She does like me!_

"I'm way ahead of you." I said as we leaned together once again. This time, her mouth opened slightly, signifying that she was okay with it. As we made out, a thought popped into my mind. We broke for air. "Remember back in our first challenge, I said 'don't even try to kiss me?'"

"Yeah." Gwen said, happily.

"I was wrong!" I laughed. I noticed she pulled out her phone.

"Just texting Courtney. T-H-A-N-K-S."

**Well, that came out of nowhere. :l It seemed OOC to me. The only part of the dream I remember was the line where Courtney tells Gwen that Jo likes her. I hope you liked it, or at least didn't hate it!**


End file.
